Prostate cancer is the most common form of cancer in males in the United States as well as in the state of Georgia, and is the second leading cause of cancer death in males, both in the United States and in Georgia. Significant differences in cancer statistics for prostate cancer can be seen between those for white males and black males. It is known that black Americans have the highest prostate cancer rates in the world, and prostate cancer incidence is 30% higher in blacks than whites in the U.S. The aims of this proposal in response to the RFA are: 1) To develop an interactive, interdisciplinary, collaborative group of investigators with shared interests and expertise in prostate cancer research, addressing the continuum of research questions including etiology, epidemiology, risk factors, pathology, therapy, progression, and prognostic elements; 2) To focus the research efforts of the developmental program on a unifying theme of potential differences between African-Americans and Caucasians with a diagnosis of or considered at-risk for prostate cancer; 3) To design a program plan an on-going evaluation to measure its effect in order to support the interdisciplinary nature, the identified theme, and growth and growth and maturation of the research program; 4) To support innovative and meritorious pilot and feasibility studies judged to have potential to become ultimately successful recipients of peer-reviewed, extramural funding. Accomplishment of these aims, will be overseen by an internal program Planning Committee. Elements of the plan to develop a new program in prostate cancer research will include: identification of key individuals and a unifying research theme for the program support for exploratory pilot studies, of which four proposals for initial funding are included with this application; creation of an internal mechanism for the solicitation, prioritization, and funding of all pilot/feasibility studies; formation of an external advisory broad of which the members are recognized experts in areas of prostate cancer research; recruitment of new, funded investigators to add to the ongoing program development and research efforts.; institution of a continuing seminar series with distinguished speakers related to prostate cancer research to facilitate interdisciplinary interaction and participation in program development; initiation of organizational meetings, retreats and consultation sessions to ad dress the planning and evaluation process critical to development of an interdisciplinary, new research program in prostate cancer. Institutional resources and leadership are committed to the programmatic goals, and Emory University is in a unique position to investigate the research questions related to etiological factors and black/white differences in prostate cancer.